The Typical
by Vampire-Cinderella
Summary: the typical, life at Terminal City, butt kicking and impossable romance.
1. Max

She came up here when she needed to think, or get away from it or whatever she needed to do. Tonight she had to get away from all insanity that was happening down in Terminal City. Terminal City. It was a safe place, a haven for those like her and those unlike her all the same. She was a leader, a martyr to some and immortal to others. She was a sister, a lover and a friend but she was also a solider, a fighter, a killer and to some, public enemy number one. Here she sat, a women like all other women had it not been the fact that she had cat DNA, was a psycho hyped up killing machine and her preferred perch was that on the tallest building of Seattle, the one and only Space Needle. Her name: Max Guevara, X5-452. 


	2. Welcome Back

"Hey boss girl, where you been?" Alec asked when Max finally came walking back in the door to Terminal City at 2 in the morning.  
  
" Thinking" Max replied before walking down the hall and into her room, she slammed the door behind her.  
  
"And a hello and good day to you to sunshine" Alec said at the closed door, he walked back to the main media room where he found Logan Cale, AKA Eyes Only, sitting in a chair watching a monitor. "Any one know what's gotten into Max lately?"  
  
"Well what do you think Alec, she runs a small country, when things go wrong her the public blames her, hell the public blames her just for being her, not to mention she is a transgenic, if she touches me I die...." He was just about to continue when Alec interrupted.  
  
"Okay okay, jeez I was not asking for her life story" Alec said holding up his hands.  
  
"Well then next time, don't ask" Logan said getting up and, going to Max's room, he knock " Max can I come in?"  
  
"Get lost, Logan, don't want no one talking to me" came Max's voice from the other side of the door.  
  
"Alright alright, I'll call when dinners ready."  
  
"Sure, fine."  
  
Logan walked back over to where Mole and the others where watching the monitors that where linked to out side camera's.  
  
"Hey, second boss, you know this blonde?" Mole asked. "She says she knows you, says her name is Asha"  
  
"Asha?" Logan said walking over.  
  
"Yeah, Asha, what did you think I said, Tinja?"  
  
"Hey watch that Tinja remark, don't forget, Tinja is... was one of Max's sisters. Put this Asha person up on the big monitor"  
  
Out side the complex:  
  
"Hey come on Logan you know it's the one and only me. Lemme in, its cold out here" Asha said looking up at the camera above the gate. "And these guards are kinda unnerving."  
  
"Hey, Asha, prove to me that its you. Can't be to careful can I?"  
  
"Awww come on Logan its cold out here. Okay lets see... remember 'Crash' and the time Sketchy fell off his bike and spilled some big guys beer all over him and the guy went to punch Sketch but I shot a gun? That enough proof for ya?"  
  
"Hey guys, it's all right, let her in." Logan said turning away from the mic for a second. "Good to see ya again Asha."  
  
@Okay well there you have it, the long awaited chapter one of my first DA story, sorry if I spelt names wrong, and in case you did not know this takes place during the books and not the show. So sorry about all errors. Oh yeah I own nothing DA related, well 3 books and a pack of cards. That's it. @ 


	3. Insane

"So what brings you back from Canada?" Logan asked and he greeted Asha at the front door.  
  
"Oh you know, the normal, action adventure and bordem." Asha said. "How are things between you and Max?"  
  
"Sadly the same as before you left." Logan said, walking to Max's door and knocking.  
  
"Go to hell!" Max yelled through the door as she continued to punch something in her room.  
  
"I know I know. We got company." Logan said to the closed door.  
  
Max came to the door, "We got company?"  
  
"Yeah well we just got one."  
  
"Company in the form of whom?" Max asked leaning on the door frame.  
  
"Company in the form of Asha."  
  
"Ex-girlfriend Asha?"  
  
"She wasn't my girlfriend."  
  
"Right, you turned down a gorgous blond normal girl all because you where waiting for me?"  
  
"That's right. So you gonna come out or not?"  
  
"Not!" Max said slamming the door.  
  
"Having issues is she?" Asha asked walking up to Logan.  
  
"Even X5's can get over stressed and over worked." Logan said as Max flung open the door.  
  
"Hello! X5 super enchanced hearing in the next room!" Max yelled and then softened her tone. "Hello Asha, how you been?"  
  
"Umm good." Asha stammered, taken aback.  
  
"Alrighty, I'm hungry, lets get some foood." Max said, acting happy.  
  
"You alright Max?" Logan asking, eyeing her suspisusly.  
  
"Ya, perfict, nothing a little pounding on the wall won't fix but before we eat, now that I think about it, I should really do something with my hands." Max, Logan and Asha looked down at Max's hands which where all cut and bruised.  
  
"Yeah might be an idea." Asha said, "Need some help?"  
  
"Sure, thanks." Max said, flintching "Note to self: when abusing cement walls, wear protection."  
  
The 3 of them walked to the back room that acted as an operating room, a crude one at that. Max want to a cabinet and started pulling things down.  
  
"No need to do stitches, even though a few of these cuts could use 'em, the enhanced healing will take care of it." Max said sitting down next to Asha.  
  
"Hey, umm... how long where you hitting the wall?" Logan asked, sitting a safe distance from Max.  
  
"How long have I been home?" Max said, not flinching when Asha said sorry. "You didn't hurt me... damn genetics."  
  
"Umm been back just under an hour." Logan responded, looking at his watch.  
  
"There finished." Asha said, standing up and putting the stuff away.  
  
"Thanks, good job." Max said, looking at her hands. "Then I have been hitting the wall for just under an hour."  
  
"Are you insane?" Logan and Asha asked at the same time.  
  
"So it seems." Max answered, grinning.  
  
The 3 of them wondered off towards the main room.  
  
TBC  
  
(sorry this took so long. I have had it written for a while but my computer is bad at the best of times and it just would not let me post it) 


End file.
